A Dark Child
by hitntr
Summary: We have all read the stories about Kagome and Inuyasha having a heroic child- But what if they have a child whose main goal in life was to take his father's sword in order to be able to take over his mother's world? Can Inuyasha stop his own son?
1. Breaking Out

In a dark room guarded by twenty to twenty-five men with guns ready to fire at a moments notice was a young male. He looked a lot like his father with a few traits that could only be found through his mother. He had the agility of his father, the cunning of his father but he still had the thought process of his mother- something he always hated to have. In this room, the silver haired teenager was chained to a bed. He couldn't even move his dog ear just a bit due to the heavy sedation he was on through an IV- which ran constantly. This life was not the one he planned to have. At least he was expecting himself to be the one whom chose who would be in his predicament.

A guard walked by to check on the IV. This was the part when he wished he could move more than anything. He just wanted to take one single swipe at the man with his claws that he hadn't used in years. "How is he on fluids?" a man yelled.

"Good." The man yelled back as he walked back to his post. The only thing this time was he didn't realize that his foot happened to hit the plug to the IV making it disconnect.

"Man this thing gives me the freaks."

"It only seems like yesterday it tried to attack us."

"And to think that was actually five years ago."

His golden eyes shot open, he could move. He felt the blood warming his body as he waited to be completely mobilized before he moved. If he were to finally have a chance to take his revenge he would have to make sure that he was able to move fully.

"Did they ever figure out what it wanted?"

"Not that I know of. I think he just wanted to take over the world."

"We were lucky it was stopped. Or else we would have never stood a chance."

"I sometimes wonder if that was who it was after all along."

The young boy finally felt able to move. He was free! He tore his arm off the chains as he stood glaring at all of the horrified faces. His fangs glared at them all as they propped there guns.

"Fire your guns." One of them yelled as the silver haired boy smiled and jumped into the air. He seemed to glide over the air as each bullet missed him.

"Keep firing." Another yelled as the young boy seemed to be able to go to each person and punch them out as blood poured everywhere. He smiled, humans were so weak.

He finally got to one man still standing. "It has been a while since I have been able to move." He said in a fierce maniacal way as he cracked his neck.

"Wha…how did you get out?"

"That's none of your business, now tell me where he is." He said laughing.

"I don't know who you are talking about." The man said scared.

"Yes you do the one who put me in here. The one who chose this life for me." He yelled as he put his face nearly centimeters from the man's own face.

"Still where he always lived." The man said shakily, "Please let me live." The man pleaded.

"I will consider it…" the white haired teen started to walk away before turning around, "I changed my mind." He slashed the man. Every guard in that room was dead as he smashed through a window to get down. He didn't realize he was on a thirty story high building as he landed with a really hard bang before hearing the sirens from the building go off…

Kagome, now forty, gave her five year old daughter a kiss on the cheek as she sent her off to school. Kagome's daughter got most of her looks from her mother except on full moons when all of her father came out. Kagome was pleased though, that meant that her daughter could pursue a life with education and be able to do more than she was ever able to do. "Bye hun." Kagome said as she watched her daughter run down the shrine steps.

"Bye mom." The small girl yelled as she went out of sight.

Kagome then looked over to the sacred tree to see the last person she thought she would see standing near the tree. Kagome jumped back, "What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I haven't seen you in five years and this is how you treat me?" he asked while smiling an maniacal smile.

"You know you aren't welcomed here anymore." Kagome yelled.

"So she is that bastard's son, huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

The dog eared male smirked, "You were pregnant with her when I last saw you."

"You aren't answering my question." Kagome yelled.

"So where is that bastard?" he asked looking around.

"That is no way to speak about your…"

"So where is he?" he asked, cutting her off.

"That doesn't matter." Kagome yelled. "You shouldn't have been able to leave that place."

The young boy hit his fist into the sacred tree making the leaves shake and Kagome jump back. "Tell me." He yelled.

"You and I both know that you won't hurt me. I am not afraid of you." Kagome yelled standing her ground.

"He is in the well isn't he?" The man said laughing and completely ignored her statement.

"You better not go over there." Kagome yelled as the young boy walked past her.

"I can do whatever I want. I am my own person or half demon if you will."

"You better stop right there." Kaogme yelled grabbing his arm. "You know he is stronger than you."

He turned around to smack her down, "I can do whatever I want." He yelled.

"He said he would kill you if you tried to go against him again." Kagome yelled.

"That's funny because last time I knew he said that same thing before and you stopped him. You have always had such a soft heart."

Kagome laid on the ground watching him go to the well, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt…

Inuyasha was walking through the forest as he stopped suddenly. He flipped his eyes back and forth looking around the forest. Something was bugging him and no one could tell what it was if they were just a passer by. He then let out a small sniff of the nose and glared in the direction of a bush as he let out a sigh yelling, "Shippo you did it wrong again. You are in the bush." Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked as he came out of the bush.

"I can still smell you."

"Darn it, I have been working on this one for months too."

"You are too stupid to know how to do that." Inuyasha sneered; the kid had been trying for several months to perfect the ability to mask his smell when he was hiding. "Maybe you should go back and find out how to do it again." Inuyasha said kneeling down to the small child.

"No, I wont go back to get my next certificate until I can do this right." Shippo yelled.

"Then keep practicing, I need to go look for Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the village.

Inuyasha walked into the village when a smell hit his nose, "It can't be." Inuyasha whispered as he looked toward the well. Luckily he didn't smell any of Kagome's blood which meant she was safe. He started to walk toward the well; he had to get rid of this person if it really was him.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing to see an almost mirror image sitting on the well. "Hello Father." The mirror image whispered maniacally.

_**I got tired of all the stories where Inuyasha and Kagome have a sweet little child and it grows up to be all heroic and what not…I got to thinking what would happen if there child was an evil child? What if he wanted to kill them? I mean Inuyasha's father didn't want Sesshomaru to be the way he did so why can't one of Inuyasha's children be not so innocent? Then this story came about!**_

_**Let me know what you think by reviewing! Many things that are presented in here will be explained in later chapters but if you have any major questions you can try and ask them. **_


	2. Catching up on Old Times

_Italics= flashback!_

Inuyasha walked into the clearing to see an almost mirror image sitting on the well. "Hello Father." The mirror image whispered maniacally.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I just came to see my dear father." The teen said standing up. "I thought I would have a better welcome than that. Definitely when you haven't seen me in five years."

"Kagome said that the people in her time had you immobilized."

"Oh yeah, mother, I just saw her. She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry that she wont be able to see you before you die." The kid said smiling.

"She didn't say that."

"So it might not have been those exact words but that's what she was thinking." He said shrugging. "Now you can hand it over or I can kill you for it."

"I don't know why you want tetsuiga so much but it isn't going to happen." Inuyasha yelled.

The child rolled his eyes, "Awww, come on, it was passed down from your father to you…so it is only right that it would be passed down to me. Oh wait, you have to be dead first don't you?" he yelled before coming at Inuyasha.

"Look Kion, I didn't teach you to be power hungry."

"No dad, you didn't." he smiled as he slashed his claws out at his father as his father easily dodged it, "That's why it only made sense that everyone made fun of you, every single person laughed in your face spitting on you. You cowered in fear of them when you were younger. That's what you wanted me to do." He yelled as he came at his father with his claws again.

"That's not true, I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to learn how to defend yourself." Inuyasha easily dodged his inexperienced son.

"Defending is weak. I will always be the one who people have to defend from."

"That's not what you want." Inuyasha doged his sons attack again. He was lucky that the kid was so inexperienced.

Kion missed making himself hit the ground and roll before getting up, his breath was getting faster from the excitement of trying to kill after five years, "Oh yes it is. And when I couldn't take over this place, I went to the mom's place; I knew I could take them on."

"And I stopped you."

"Yes but your emotions got in the way; you had a chance to kill me five years ago but mother with that soft heart of hers." The kid cracked a smile to get his point across. "Mother wanted you to not kill me. She will regret that choice." He said before jumping at Inuyasha again with his claws.

Inuyasha dodged again, "You need to learn you can't beat me."

"I saw that you had another child in my absence." Kion yelled, coming at him again.

"Your mother was pregnant with her before you started to attack her time. You were just too stupid to allow us to tell you. For the last time stop attacking." His father yelled out.

"There is only one way to stop me." He said lunging at his father once more.

Inuyasha grabbed Kion's claws "I wont kill my own son." Inuyasha yelled as he threw Kion down. Kion hit the ground with a thud as he passed out. "I never wanted this life for you." Inuyasha whispered as he picked his son up to bring him to the village…

"Miroku." Inuyasha yelled carrying the teenager like a sac of potatoes over his shoulder into the hut.

"Ah, Inuyasha what a surprise. What brings you here?"

Inuyasha dropped the child on the floor of the hut in a sudden thud.

"I see, you know if you are going to give me something live as a gift at least make it a female." He smirked at his joke.

"He doesn't look familiar?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the child again.

"Is that Kion? I thought you said you guys made sure he was safe." Miroku asked worried.

"We did, but he escaped the place he was in."

"Still inexperienced I assume."

"Oh yeah, couldn't get one hit in."

"You would think he would go get experience and then come back to try and kill you." Miroku said.

"Don't give him ideas." Inuyasha retorted.

"Sorry."

Kion moaned as he opened his eyes, "Dammit." He yelled as he stood holding his head.

Inuyasha glared at him preparing to hurt his own son if he were to make the wrong choices.

Kion looked around. He knew when he should give in, "I'm out of here." He said as he left the hut.

"That was easy." Miroku whispered.

"I have a feeling it isn't over." Inuyasha said.

"Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?"

"Come on kill your own child?"

"You have a point. So there is no way you can talk to him? Or hire someone else to kill him?"

Inuyasha sent him an evil glare before speaking, "First of all, he refuses to talk with out throwing a punch and second of all what part of I wont kill my own child don't you understand?" he asked.

"Well as long as he doesn't come after my family." Miroku said sipping his tea.

"The little brat is on his own out there. If he goes after your family then I will go after him." Inuyasha said as he got up and left the hut. "Just make sure he stays away from your girl."

Miroku shook his head as he smiled. Inuyasha would never admit that he did love Kion. He was so upset when Kion had shown his side of wanting to take over. Miroku just hoped Kion would realize that soon…

Kagome sat in front of the television watching the news about the teenager that escaped. Everyone was in a big panic. They had several people talking about what they remembered that day. Several clips were shown from way back. They had Kion attacking anyone who would possibly go against him and then Inuyasha steps in. He was a good foot taller than Kion and even to this day Inuyasha was still bigger than Kion. Kagome started crying when she saw the fight that she longed to forget. It hurt even more when she heard her son being called "The vicious dog" or " Something that needs to be stopped." And the worst one was "the deadliest thing ever"

Even before these clips she remembered that day easily…

"_Inuyasha stop." Kagome yelled as she finally found Inuyasha holding a passed out Kion in his hands. "Don't kill him." Inuyasha just walked out of a wrecked building, no doubt that several people in that building were dead._

"_We have to Kagome; look at the mess he made. He may be our child but we can't keep letting him think he can get away with this."_

"_Let's bring him back through the well." Kagome said._

"_It won't work; he can easily go through the well. That's how he got here. We need to make sure that he won't kill like that again." Inuyasha said still holding the fifteen year old in his hand. They looked around at the dead bodies that were scattered around, hundreds of people died because of their own son._

"_Please Inuyasha killing him isn't going to help anyone." Kagome said as a tear ran down her face._

_Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the unconscious boy. "Then what should we do with him?"_

_A man in a suit walked up next to the two parents arguing about what to do. "Excuse me you two."_

"_yes?" they answered in unison._

"_We understand that you stopped this menace from killing us. From behalf of everyone here, thanks."_

"_Don't call my son a menace." Kagome yelled as tears came faster and she threw her head into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha dropped the unconscious boy in order to hug and console her._

"_May we talk more once we are out of the public eye?" the man asked shrugging towards one of the media's cameramen._

"_Yes of course." Inuyasha said as Kagome stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Inuyasha picked up the boy and followed the man in the suit into a black van where they drove to a building way out of Tokyo." It took them at least five hours to get to that place…_

Kagome was brought out of her trance when she heard the doorbell ring. She got up to answer it; the man in the suit that she met five years ago was standing at the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"I trust you have gotten the news." The man said.

"Yes, it is all over the news. I don't like how you have made my son look like a monster either."

"Sorry ma'am but that is the media's doing. The whole world is in a panic though. Did you hear? China is already getting there army out incase he is able to leave Japan."

"Yes I heard everything." Kagome said again.

"Would you know where he is?" the man asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Can you tell me?"

"He is in the well we told you about several years ago." Kagome said.

"So he is in the other era right now?"

"Yes, that's what I said. He is more likely going to go after his father." Kagome whispered.

"Why aren't you over there to help his father?"

"I would only get in the way; his father is much more experienced in fighting than Kion can ever be."

"Kion…haven't heard him be called that in several years now."

Kagome smiled, "Well like it or not he is still my son." She whispered.

"Can your husband kill him this time?" the man asked.

"I doubt it; Inuyasha has started to realize what it is like to have a kid that loves him ever since we had our smaller one."

"Ah yes, how is she doing in school?"

"She is doing very well, she loves going to school here." Kagome said.

"Do you see any reason that we should change her to a different school?"

"What point will that be? Kion is part dog demon, which means if he wants to kill his younger sister than all he has to do is smell her out."

"Of course." The man said nervously.

"I thought you were an expert in dog demons?"

"Well yes, I am, but you can only learn so much when you don't deal with them every day."

"Well I do deal with one everyday and they are really strong willed. If Kion gets too far out of control Inuyasha will take care of him."

"I hope your right."

"I am right." She said as the man waved and left. Kagome closed the door and then slunk to the floor crying as she yelled, "Where did I go wrong?"

_**All I ask is that you review and tell me what you think! I got a lot of people favoriting it but no one has given any reviews toward it, kinda sad. =( Anyways just review!!! **_


	3. Naomi: an old friend

_Italics= flashback!_

Kion walked into the woods, it felt good to be free. He hadn't seen the sun in five years and the fact that it was warming him up made him want to sit out in the sun all day. He remembered back on that day…

"_Father, just give me the sword and I will leave you and mother alive." He said laughing._

_Inuyasha got ready for the attack, "No you have to stop this. This place can not take you as a leader."_

"_I am appalled that you would think that I'm not a good leader." His son said acting hurt._

"_Stop this now." Inuyasha yelled. "Or I will have to stop you." Inuyasha looked around at the dead bodies of innocent people in Kagome's time scattered it was almost more than he could bear._

_Kion laughed, "Stop me? I would love to see that."_

"_You asked for it." Inuyasha yelled as he poised his claws going after his son._

_Kion moved out of Inuyasha's way easily. "Come on father, together we can be rulers of an entire land…probably the entire world if we wanted." Inuyasha caught him off guard and grabbed him by the throat._

"_I am ashamed to even call you my son let alone take anything over with you." Inuyasha said as he slammed his son into a building._

_Kion coughed as the debris settled, "You have been teaching me since I was five to fight. Why would you teach me all of this if it wasn't to take something over?"_

"_I am done trying to get through your thick skull." Inuyasha yelled. That was the last thing Kion remembered. Everything went black after that…_

Kion thought about that day repeatedly before he saw something that caught his eye or better yet someone. A young woman was out picking flowers and humming. At first he thought of just leaving her alone then he realized who it was. "Haven't seen you in a while." He whispered as he leaned on a tree.

The girl looked up, "I was told you died." The girl said as she threw her flowers into a basket before getting up as soon as possible and went to move away from the hanyou.

"So you have heard of me." He whispered slyly.

"No duh, I only spent fifteen of my years playing with you when we were children. Just to let you know I don't care much for people who try and take over the world." She started to walk further away.

Kion jumped into the air and landed in front of her, "but you do care for guys with silver hair, little dog ears, and who call you Chi for short." He tried to say smoothly. He had to laugh a little though, he got her nickname from a commercial he saw when he was little in his mother's time, those darn chia pets.

"For short? That wasn't even close to my name. You just can't say my real name." she yelled.

He looked hurt, "I can say your real name, and it is Naomi."

The girl smiled, "If I remember correctly, you used to say Nomi and people would laugh. So you started nick naming me Chi."

"And Chi is a very pretty name."

"Chi was what I was called by a very arrogant jerk." She yelled turning her back and walking the other way now.

Kion ran in front of her again, "You know I like them feisty."

Naomi rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "And I would like if you got out of my way, but we all can't get what we want."

"Nope" was his answer as he smiled.

"Get out of my way." She yelled.

"You must remember back when I hugged you, five years ago? When you had to have someone say they would look after you." He said coming up to her.

Naomi backed away from him "Riiiiight, before you decided that destroying places and trying to kill your father was a good idea." Naomi said sarcastically.

"He started it." Kion said in his defense.

"That's right, how could I forget. You tried to take over the world and your father tried to stop you- yeah, he was the jerk." She said sarcastically.

"Just give me another chance." He pleaded.

"I tried giving you another chance when you killed a male friend of mine." She yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, he wasn't good enough for you."

"You are sounding like my father now. And what was worse that you killed him, is that you tried to console me thinking I wouldn't find out that you did it." Naomi yelled.

"Your father is weird, I am not weird. Please just let me stay around for a few days. I promise I have changed." He pleaded.

"I see what's going on; you want to get close to your father. So you think by being with my family, you can do it." she smirked. "Fine, but you realize you will get killed by your father right?"

"You kidding me? He is willing to do whatever makes my mother happy and she doesn't want me dead."

"You never grow up." The girl said as she walked off with a hand full of flowers.

"What are the flowers for?" Kion asked following behind her.

"You'll see."

Miroku was working on the fire waiting for his wife to get back from her daily walk around the village. Time had been slow right now for a monk so he just sat at home waiting to hear something about someone needing a monk to exercise something.

"Dad I am home." Naomi said as she walked inside.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked.

"You will need these." She said handing him the flowers.

"I forgot the anniversary didn't I?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Birthday?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"Just because you love her."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Naomi said smiling. She always helped her father with gifts for her mother. "I just have one request."

"What's that?" Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"Can I have a friend spend the night or a few nights here?"

"Depends- which friend and what gender?" Naomi had a thing for making many male friends.

"Well it is a male…"

"No." Miroku said with out another moment's hesitation.

"Please dad, he has no where to go right now. Please dad."

"I said no."

"Please please please…pleeeeeeaaaaase." She begged giving him the puppy dog look he could never resist

"Fine." Miroku said.

"Thanks daddy!" Naomi yelled giving her father a kiss. "Kion you can come in."

"Kion? He isn't staying here." Miroku said getting up to stop the kid from coming in his house.

"Come on you already said yes." Naomi said smiling.

"That was before I knew it was Kion."

Kion walked in, "I wont kill you." He said smirking. "At least not right now."

"No, you are to get out." Miroku yelled.

"You already said yes daddy." Naomi said.

Miroku sighed, he knew Inuyasha would catch whiff of the child soon anyways. "Whatever." He whispered as he sat down, "but I am going to be watching you closely."

"And I will watch you too." Kion said laughing

"So where have you been?" Naomi asked Kion.

"Well that is a long story." Kion said smiling as he started to tell his side of the story to the two.

Inuyasha was waiting at the well for his wife to come back. She finally came back with their daughter in hand. Inuyasha smiled at his five year old, "How was school?" he asked his daughter as he took her out of Kagome's arms. The little girl came out all human which made both parents happy.

"It was fun, I made pictures and ate snacks!" the girl yelled hugging her father.

"Good." Inuyasha whispered. "Now I want to tell you something and you have to listen to me carefully."

"Alright daddy."

"Under no circumstances are you to go outside or be any where else in either time unless if your mother or I are with you." He told her.

"So he is still here?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Alright daddy." The girl yelled before jumping out of his hands. "Come on, I have pictures to show you."

As they walked back to the hut Kagome and Inuyasha whispered back and forth. "He tried to come after me." Inuyasha started.

"I am sure he didn't hurt you at all." Kagome said smiling.

"No, but I couldn't believe he got out."

"Did you let him go?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he is walking around somewhere."

"Does Miroku and Sango know?"

"Miroku does. I made sure he knew and he will tell Sango when she gets back from going into the village to get supplies."

"Mommy, what's for dinner tonight?" the girl asked.

"I don't know yet." Kagome told her.

Inuyasha started to smell the air. "Darn it." he yelled.

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"He is at Miroku's." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. And Naomi is there too."

"You better go over there; you know how he was around Naomi."

"I know." Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward the hut.

Inuyasha couldn't run half as fast as he wanted to. He didn't want Kion to hurt any of his friends. Inuyasha still remembered that day when he talked to those people in Kagome's era about what to do with Kion…

_Kagome and Inuyasha got out of a van, Inuyasha was holding Kion who was passed out._

"_Where are we?" Kaogme asked._

"_This is a building that isn't known to the public. This is where we keep all of the freaks."_

"_Freaks?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Well yes, they call themselves demons and half demons and they have supernatural powers."_

"_Much like Inuyasha." Kagome said grabbing one of his dog ears._

"_Yes, a long time ago, demons and people lived fine. It was a society that worked together but when certain demons much like your son started to try and rule. They started to fight each other. So people and the few demons that weren't power hungry made a building where we could keep all of them locked up. That way we don't have to worry about them anymore."_

"_What did you do with the ones who didn't go against the humans?" Kagome asked as they walked down the halls of the building. The man just slid his card allowing him into the next room._

"_They were killed protecting everyone all the humans." The man said solemnly. "But as of these past few years, every once in a while we started to find a half demon that was outside of the building parameters. We found that it was you, Inuyasha. We started to keep an eye on you."_

"_Why didn't you guys say something earlier?" Kagome asked._

"_Ah well we saw the way he always tried to hide his identity, the way he seemed to try and act human. We decided to watch him and check out his actions. Then your son came out…well today and when he started to make havoc, we realized that it was time to show ourselves to you two. We have history on all demons and half demons and everything they have ever done. Including Inuyasha and your son."_

"_How are you able to watch the world when you all stay in this building?" Kagome asked._

"_You know those automated toilets, sinks and paper towels in the bathroom and the automated doors in front of grocery stores?"_

"_Yeah." Kaogme said._

"_Well, we made it work not by movement but by scanning you. It scans to see your DNA and then it tells you us what you are."_

"_That's a little creepy." _

"_Yeah, but it helps us keep track of the world and who is in it."_

"_Enough talking, why are we here?" Inuyasha yelled tired of the chit chat._

"_We are here because we would like to check your son in."_

"_Check him in?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow._

"_Yes, well you see. In each room here we have someone who tried to take over the world and their family opted for us to keep them here. Like in this room." The man stopped at the door and opened it. "We have a bear demon that killed several people before we were able to take him down. This happened one hundred years or so ago. I of course wasn't there for this one."_

_They walked in to see it lying on a bed with ten guards around it. It wasn't moving and yet they could tell it was still alive._

_The man walked over to the IV holding it up, "This IV has a lot of heavy sedation in it. It is made to give just the right amount to leave it completely immobilized. If it were to move an inch we up the sedation."_

"_So you are keeping it prisoner." Inuyasha said._

"_No, we are stopping it from attacking the world." The man said._

"_So you want my son to be tied up?" Kaogme asked horrified._

"_If not, than we would have to end up killing him. This is a more humane way of keeping the peace."_

"_HUMANE?" Kagome yelled. "You tie them up and then you sedate them till they can't move."_

"_Yes, but it is either this or we have to kill them."_

_Kagome sighed he got her there. There really was no other way you can side with something that wants to take over the world._

"_I think this is the best place to put Kion." Inuyasha said._

"_You can't side with that man." Kagome yelled. "I don't want my baby in a place like this."_

"_Look Kagome, it would only be until we can think of something else we can do with him." Inuyasha told her._

"_You will be able to see the room and everything." The man said. "We also allow visiting hour where we can take enough sedation out of them so that they can be conscious and yet still be unable to move. They are able to talk to family members."_

_Kagome looked down to the ground before whispering, "Show me to the room." _

_The man walked down the hall with the two following close behind. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked._

"_What other choice do we have?" Kagome asked as she stared at her feet._

_The man stopped in front of the door, "Here is where he would stay." The man said as he unlocked several locks before putting all his body weight into the door to make it open. "We would have twenty to twenty five guards on this floor at all time. You can lay him on that bed while you look around."_

_Inuyasha went over to put him on the hospital looking bed. He was surprised that Kion was still passed out._

"_You see we chain them down using, well chains." The man said grabbing chains on a couch. "This couch is where you guys can stay whenever you come to visit. There are no visiting hours; you just come when you want."_

_Kagome looked around the room. She didn't like how dark it was, "Are there no windows?"_

"_We don't have windows, if there were windows then it would be quite easy for someone to escape."_

_Kagome nodded, "I see."_

"_So what do you think?" the man asked._

_Kagome sat on the couch and put her head in her hands, "What do you think Inuyasha?" she mumbled._

_Inuyasha sat next to her, "It is hard to say but we can't take a chance of him getting out. Besides you can come any time you want. He said you can." _

_Kagome looked up at him. "Something just doesn't feel right about this."_

"_What other choice do we have?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Fine we will do this until we can think of something better." Kagome whispered almost in tears._

"_Very good, you guys will have to fill out some forms and then I will have the doctors in here to get everything set up."_

_Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "Are you sure we should do this?"_

_Inuyasha looked away, "I have never been sure about anything." He whispered…_

"Miroku." Inuyasha yelled running into the hut. He saw Miroku, Naomi and Kion talking as if nothing happened.

"Ah, father, what an unexpected surprise." Kion said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked picking his son up by the collar of his shirt.

"I just came in with Naomi and Miroku allowed me to stay here for a few days." Inuyasha dropped the boy.

"Miroku can I see you outside?" he asked.

Miroku got up and walked out with Inuyasha right behind. Once they were far enough away Miroku started talking, "Look Inuyasha I know what it seems like."

"Is he forcing you too?"

"What? NO."

"Did he threaten you?"

Miroku sighed, "No let me talk."

"He did threaten you guys didn't he?"

Miroku once again sighed, "Let me talk." He said again as Inuyasha glared at him. "He came in and at first I told him to leave but then he told me something about you guys that I couldn't believe." Miroku said whispering while still raising his voice. "He told me how you guys never went to go see him when he was at that horrible place. He said that you only came once and Kagome came several times when you first dropped him off there but then she stopped going too..."

"That doesn't matter, he is just a kid." Inuyasha cut him off from saying anymore.

"He needed his parents." Miroku yelled.

"He was trying to kill me." Inuyasha was getting more and more angry.

Miroku took a deep breath to calm down, "You are still his father." Miroku whispered

Inuyasha looked down at the ground as he growled, "He tried to kill me."

"Why did you guys stop going to see him? You told me that Kagome was going to see him at least once a week."

Inuyasha looked away, "Things came up."

"Things came up? You mean Kira came up."

Inuyasha glared, "Stop making me look like the bad guy if he didn't try and kill me or take over the world than he would have seen us a lot more."

"That's no excuse for not wanting to see your child."

"Fine if you want to take his side then fine. But I don't want to talk to your family any more." Inuyasha yelled walking away.

"That's fine with me, maybe you will think twice before sending him to a place where he can never see his family."

"The brats on you when he tries to kill your family." Inuyasha yelled walking away.

Miroku turned to go back to the hut.

Kion smiled as he sipped his tea, he heard what they said and everything was falling right into place. No one was suspicious except his father.

_**Alright, well this chapter was not one of my favorites but I held it from you long enough so here it is! I love hearing from you guys so don't forget to review and let me know what you think!!!!**_


	4. Can't sleep

_Italics= flashback!_

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming back, "Did everything go well? Is Kion gone?" Kagome asked.

"He is staying with Miroku."

Kagome gasped, "How did he manage that one?"

"He told Miroku some things that we didn't."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"Like how we haven't gone to see him in a long time." He whispered. "Where is Kira?" he quickly asked trying to change the subject.

"Inside, eating."

"I will go check on her." Inuyasha whispered as he walked in.

Kagome stood watching him walk into the hut before looking at the clouds, everything that happened five years ago really seemed like a mistake…

"_So just sign here and here and here." The man said pointing to certain lines. "And initial here."_

_Kagome and Inuyasha read through everything, most of it was saying things like, if he were to try and escape that they have the right to shoot him and kill if need be. "Alright." Kagome sighed as she signed the papers._

"_Good, I am once again sorry that I have to do this." The man said as he took the papers and left the room for a few minutes._

_Kion started to stir, "Whats going on?" he asked._

_Kagome ran to his bed side, "Kion, why did you try and attack this era?"_

"_Mother." He said still in a small daze. "Where am I?"_

_Inuyasha stood next to Kagome emotionless, "You are here because of what you did." He yelled at the child_

"_What are you talking about?" he asked._

"_Don't play stupid, you tried to attack this era." Inuyasha told his son._

_Kion lay there before trying to swipe at his father with his claws however he was still a little dizzy as he completely missed his father. _

_Inuyasha jumped out of the way. "This is why you are here." Inuyasha yelled picking him up by the collar of the shirt and making him look at him eye to eye._

_Kion started to get light headed as Inuyasha let go allowing him to fall back on the as Kion started to panting._

_Several men came in with different machines and needles. "Alright." The man that gave them the tour said, "We will get started, are you sure you want to stay here for this?" the man asked._

"_Yes" Kagome said right away._

"_Alright." The man said as all of the men crowded around Kion._

"_Get off me." Kion yelled. "What are you doing?" he yelled._

_Kagome was about to start crying before Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, "This is for the best." He whispered._

"_Why isn't he able to fight back?" she whispered._

"_I did give him a good knock out. I am probably to blame." He whispered, mentally hitting himself. Where did he go wrong? When did their son start to turn into such a monster?_

"_Get that needle out." Kion yelled as his parents walked over to the bed. "Mother help me." He put the hand without the needle towards her, trying to grab for her protection. _

_Kagome put her hand to his head and started to pat his hair. "I am sorry Kion, Just remember I love you." She whispered as she used her free hand to touch her sons outstretched arm. _

_His eyes started to get heavy as he slowly drifted away, "Father…I hate you." Were his last words before his eyes closed and he seemed to be sleeping from the sedation…_

"Kagome get in here, it is getting late." Inuyasha yelled from in the hut.

"Coming." Kagome yelled as she ran into the hut. This use to be Kaede's hut but when she died they took it for themselves. It was cozy and small, just the right size for there family.

That night Inuyasha kept tossing and turning all night, he just couldn't sleep knowing that Kion was so close to his family. Yet Kion was part of his family and he couldn't kill Kion. That would bring disgrace to him- at least that was what he was taught when he was younger. Inuyasha got up seeing Kaogme asleep. She always looked the best when she slept.

He slowly walked out of the hut and walked to the wood line, "Tomorrow will be the new moon." He whispered. He sat there thinking back on the day that haunted him still…

_Kion's eyes started to get heavy as he slowly drifted away, "Father…I hate you." Were his last words before his eyes closed and he seemed to be sleeping._

"_That's it, he is now sedated." A doctor said. "You may get the chains."_

_The doctor walked out as everyone else put the chains around and locked them down to the bed, to make sure he didn't move. Kagome started crying even more, "How could I do this to my son?" she cried out. "My own son." _

"_It is for…"_

"_The best I know." She yelled. She looked down at Kion then up at Inuyasha, "I hate you for allowing me to do this." She yelled punching his chest before running out of the room._

_The man who gave them the tour came up to him, "Most of the mothers say that when they first decide to do this." the man said patting him on the back._

_Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of the room to Kagome. He found her sitting on the floor in the hallway crying. She was curled in a ball and it was obvious this hurt her more than anything. "Kagome." He whispered._

"_Don't speak to me right now." She whispered._

"_But it was…"_

"_For the best I know. You keep saying that." She squeaked out._

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Did you not hear him, he asked for my help. He put out his hand to me and what did I do? I allowed them to continue."_

"_He isn't dead; we can bring him home if you want." Inuyasha said. "But we can't control him, remember he killed ten people today, and imagine how many more he would have killed if we didn't stop him."_

"_He is only fifteen, he doesn't know what he is doing."_

"_Well maybe when he is older he will realize it and then we can take him back home." Inuyasha hugged her. "Besides we can come to see him, remember."_

_Kagome nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I am so afraid of having this next child though. What if we are just bad parents? What if this child ends up the same way?"_

"_This one wont, we will make sure of it." Inuyasha felt so much pain when Kion said he hated him but he had to be strong right now for Kagome…_

"Hello father." Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kion standing in front of him. Kion never said dad or daddy, he only spoke to him as father even when he is learning how to talk, it was father.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I was just out for a walk and noticed you sitting out here. Funny huh?"

"If you want to fight just let me know and I will." Inuyasha said.

"No, actually I just wanted to allow you to know that I really miss you guys and while I might act like a jerk. I do forgive you for what you did to me."

"Forgive me for what? You were the one who tried to kill that place." Inuyasha whispered not trusting his son for a second.

"I was so upset that you never came to see me but once." He said to his father.

"Well that visit wasn't the best."

"You should have come more often."

"Why are you out here?"

"I want to know about my younger sister, how is she? What is her name?"

"Her name is Kira and she is doing just fine without you around."

"Kira huh? You guys have a thing for names that start with K. Does she know she has an older brother?"

"No and she wont." Inuyasha told him.

"Alright, well I guess I will leave you to your thinking." Kion said walking away.

Inuyasha watched his son walk off as he sighed and thought back five years ago…

_Kagome came back to the place a week later with Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha I want to see my baby." She said as they made there way to the secretaries desk._

"_How can I help you?" the secretary asked, she then saw Inuyasha walking behind her.. "You dropping it off?" she nodded at Inuyasha._

"_No I am here to see my little boy. Kion." Kagome said excited that she would see him._

"_You actually came back?" the lady asked surprised._

"_Of course, Inuyasha and I can't wait to see him." Kagome said happily. She had marked this time on her calendar since last week when they put their son in the place. _

"_Give me one second to go get my boss." she said standing up. She walked into another room with windows showing into the lobby. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as she talked to him and they seemed to be talking back and forth for sometime before the woman came back out. "Alright, my boss said it is okay for you guys to go up, just give him one second to go up and tell the guards and then he will be back down to get you. Please have a seat."_

_Kagome was so excited to see her child again as she skipped to the chairs to sit down. To any passerby she would look like she was going to see a really good old friend. "I still remember when we had to help him walk." Kagome whispered._

"_Yeah." Inuyasha whispered slowly sitting in the chair next to her. "He was a good child."_

"_He is still good; he just doesn't know how to show it."_

"_Maybe he will show it better when he is older."_

"_Maybe this is his way of showing trying to make you proud." Kagome whispered._

"_Killing people doesn't make me proud."_

"_No but what did you tell him when he was younger?"_

"_I…" Inuyasha didn't want to say._

"_You said the best thing he can learn in life is how to fight."_

_Inuyasha hung his head at the remembrance of that sentence. "Yes but I meant in self defense."_

_They looked at the man that gave them the tour walking towards them. "Hello you two, back already?"_

"_Of course! I want to see my baby boy!" Kagome said jumping up._

"_Well please follow me." The man said as they made there way to the elevator._

_Kagome was balancing on her heels humming to the music as they rode the elevator. She missed her son so much in one week. She couldn't wait to see him. Inuyasha however was leaning against the elevator side, not to excited to see his child._

_They got off the elevator as the man unlocked the door, "Alright go right in."_

"_Kion!" Kagome yelled running up to his bed. He still had the chains around him._

"_Mother?" he asked groggily._

"_Oh Kion, mommy is here." She said playing with his hair. She couldn't help herself; it was that motherly instinct that kept her wanting to see her son. _

"_I can't move." He whispered to her._

"_Yes, they have you under some sedation." Kagome kissed his cheek. Inuyasha brought up a chair for her to sit in so that she could sit next to her child. "Thanks Inuyasha." She whispered as she sat. Luckily it was at the same level at the bed so she kept leaning into her son._

"_I don't like it here." He whispered._

"_I know hun, but we have to keep you here." Kagome said playing with her sons hair some more. _

"_They make fun of me. They call me names. They say that I am worthless." He told her._

_Kagome looked angry, "Did they really?" she asked looking at the man who brought the two up there._

"_I assure you that we do no such thing. It must be the sedatives talking." The man said nervously laughing._

"_Inuyasha we can't leave him here." Kagome yelled as a tear came down her cheek._

"_We have to. He is just saying that stuff in order to get out." Inuyasha said cold heartedly. _

"_Father, please help me out of here." Kion whispered._

_Inuyasha turned his back to Kion as he crossed his arms, "As far as I am concerned, I have no son." With that he walked out…_

Inuyasha felt horrible, that was the last time he went to see his son. Kagome went a few times after that but when Kira came she even stopped going. He sighed; maybe he was a bad parent.

Inuyasha decided to go back to the hut to see his family. The morning was going to come soon.

Kion sat in the tree, laughing at his father under his breath. "You will see, I will have what I want and no one will stop me." He whispered as his father walked off. Kion looked up at the small slit of moon present. "And what luck, tomorrow happens to be the night of the new moon!" he whispered as he dropped from a tree to walk into the woods to plan his attack.

_**Yay! Another chapter down! This was more of a chapter to show what happened in the past. What do you think? Good? Bad? Come on, I can't make it better without your opinion! I must warn you, there may be a death coming up but I promise that this story will end happy unlike some other stories! So please don't attack me…**_

_**Anyways review and let me know what you think!!!!**_


	5. Is Death Final?

_Italics= flashback!_

Kagome was cooking breakfast as Kira played with her Barbie doll from her mom's era. She loved to dress her up and make her ride in the sports car she was given although; no one in this era besides her dad and mom knew what a sports car was. She was on her knees now making noises as the plastic car whirled around the fire pit. "Watch the fire." Kagome warned as the girl got really close to flames.

Kagome sighed knowing that Inuyasha had been gone all morning. She felt him toss and turn all night and when she didn't feel him anymore… she looked to see him not there. She knew he would be back in time for breakfast as she remembered Inuyasha's last visit to see his son five years ago…

"_Father, please help me out of here." Kion whispered._

_Inuyasha turned his back to Kion as he crossed his arms, "As far as I am concerned, I have no son." With that he walked out._

"_He doesn't mean that baby." Kagome said still staying by his side._

"_Kagome come on, we are done for the day." Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome kissed Kion's cheek. "Mommy and daddy love you." Kagome said as she left the room. "Inuyasha, why did you leave so quickly?" Kagome asked as they left the building._

"_No reason." He said as he walked as fast as he could out of there. The truth was he hated not being able to help a member of his family. Sure he was able to stop Kion this time but if they were to let him go again, would he go back to the way he was? Inuyasha couldn't take that chance. He felt so unable to help but then again, there was nothing he could do. He made up his mind; there was only one way to make him not feel so guilty. "I won't be going to see Kion anymore."_

"_What? How can you say you won't be seeing your son anymore?" Kagome yelled. "He is your son so you should go see him."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Is this because he said he hated you, because you know he didn't mean it."_

"_It has nothing to do with that."_

"_Then what is it?" she yelled._

_Inuyasha stopped his walking, "I can't help him. I feel so powerless watching him struggle." He whispered. _

_Kagome stopped and whispered, "Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha looked at the ground, "I helped to bring him into the world and I am the one who taught him how to fight. I should have known better. He was too young. Now look at what I started, Kion is under chains and I can do nothing to help him."_

_Kagome put an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder, "You can, you can be there for him."_

"_It is too late for that, I tried to be there for him, now look where he is."_

"_Inuyasha I understand this is hard for you but Kion is in need of parental guidance. He needs us now more than ever."_

"_No, he needs you. I can't do anything to help him." Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome hugged Inuyasha from behind. "I didn't think this was going to be hard for you." She whispered. "Just remember, deep down, he still loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it."_

_Inuyasha sighed maybe she was right…_

Kagome just tried the food making sure it tastes good when she realized Inuyasha wasn't back yet. He always came right when the food was ready, "Kira come on we are going to find daddy so that we can eat." She whispered grabbing the small girl's hand.

"Can I bring my doll?"

"Sure, let's just go find daddy." Kagome told her. "Inuyasha." She yelled when she got out of the hut. She continuously yelled his name.

Kira jumped in yelling, "Daddy, Daddy!"

"I am over here." Inuyasha whispered at the tree line of the village.

"What are you doing over here?" Kagome asked walking over.

"I found the video camera." He whispered. "I went back to your time, I found the spot." He whispered even lower as he held the camera up.

Kagome knew what he was talking about. "Why don't you go off and play Kira? Daddy and I have to talk." Kagome whispered as Kira ran off to play with her doll. "You haven't taken that out in years." Kagome said bending down to him.

Inuyasha sighed as he rewound the part that Kagome always showed him when they first had to put Kion in that awful place…

"_No just click the button and it will start recording." Kagome had shown Inuyasha how to use a video camera as he used it to video tape his little son. _

"_Come on Kion, say something for the camera." Inuyasha said laughing as he zoomed in on Kion's face._

"_I love you." Kion yelled jumping at the camera. _

"_Who do you love?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Father!" He yelled._

"_Can you say daddy?" Inuyasha asked_

"_Father loves me and I love him." The kid started to lean to far back as he lost his balance and was about to fall._

"_And who else do you love?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome went up behind her son and picked him up making Inuyasha zoom out the camera. _

"_Mother!"_

"_Anyone else?" Kagome asked laughing._

"_Grandma, uncle Sota, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Naomi!" he yelled into the camera._

"_Can you say hi to everyone?" Inuyasha asked laughing as he zoomed in on the child._

"_Hi everyone!" Kion yelled giggling into the camera. _

_Kagome laughed hugging her child, "Who do you want to be like when you grow up?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer._

"_Father, I want to be just like father! I will be able to fight just like father!"_

"_Can you say daddy?" Inuyasha asked again. He always tried to get Kion to say dad or daddy._

"_Father I love you." Kion giggled…_

Inuyasha stopped it there as he sighed.

"He still loves you." Kagome whispered.

"I know." Inuyasha said sighing.

Kagome put her hands on the camcorder. "Should we show this to Kion?" she asked.

"What good is that going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know but maybe it will make him realize that he still loves you."

"Maybe."

"Either way, breakfast is ready, let's eat." Kagome smiled at her husband knowing food would make him feel better.

Inuyasha smiled, "Alright, lets go." He said smiling as he got up. "Come on Kira."

"Coming." The girl yelled running up to them.

The rest of the day seemed fine. Inuyasha played with Kira as she colored in her coloring book. "Daddy stay inside the lines!" Kira yelled as Inuyasha purposely went outside the lines to provoke his daughter.

"I don't want to." He said laughing.

"You have to, that's how you color."

"Is that so? What if I want to make a kitty purple?" he asked grabbing the purple crayon and started to color in a cat on the page.

"Nooooo." Kira whined, "Kitties aren't purple."

"Really? I thought I saw a purple kitty the other day? Are you sure there is no such thing as a purple kitty?" he asked laughing at his short tempered daughter.

"Yes." She said frustrated, "Just stop coloring you is ruining the picture." She said pushing his hand away.

Kagome laughed as she walked up to them, "Alright, I am going to the village to get some supplies for tomorrows dinner. I have tonight's already cooking. Why don't my two kids go out and play before the night comes?" Kagome asked smiling at the two.

"But I don't wanna." Inuyasha said acting as if he were pouting.

"Come on daddy! We can play tag!" Kira yelled pulling on her father.

"Alright, Alright." Inuyasha said as he left the hut, "Be back before night fall Kagome." He yelled as he saw her take a separate path to go into the main town. It was the night of the new moon which meant they were all planning on staying in tonight.

"Of course." She said laughing as the two ran into the woods.

The two were running around for at least an hour as the sun started to set. Inuyasha just caught his little girl, "Gotchya." He whispered picking her up. Kira giggled as he held onto her. "That was fun but lets get home." He said to his daughter as he picked her up and had her sit on his shoulders.

"Daddy, I want to play some more!" Kira yelled.

"No we have to get home soon; we only have twenty minutes or so." He said watching the sun hit. "What happens when the sun sets?" he asked.

Kira giggled, "I am not suppose to say." She laughed out.

"That's right."

Kion stood up in the trees knowing his father was already weak seeing as he didn't smell him up there.

Rain started to come down, "I didn't think it was going to rain tonight." Inuyasha said as he looked up at the clouds.

"Daddy." Kira yelled distressed. "I am getting wet."

Inuyasha smiled taking her off of his shoulder and putting the top of his kimono over her. "There, Now hold my hand." He said as she held on and together they walked through the woods.

They walked along until Inuyasha felt a kick from behind making him fly into a tree, "Daddy." Kira yelled running to him.

Kion stepped out smiling, "I will be taking this." He yelled grabbing the tetsuiga from the dazed Inuyasha.

"No you don't." Inuyasha yelled about to grab it when Kion kicked Inuyasha again. "I knew I just had to wait until night of the new moon. Now I am going to be able to finally kill you." He smiled.

Inuyasha couldn't fight Kion tonight, there was no way and definitely not when Kira was there. They were both due to change that night. Inuyasha into a human and Kira into a half demon, although she didn't know how to use any of her powers.

Inuyasha had to hide with Kira right now. He couldn't fight his son with his little girl sitting there, something was bound to happen. Now with Kion holding the tetsuiga there was no telling what damage he could create. Inuyasha looked around frantically as he heard his son in the distance, "Come on father, fight me without your precious sword! I bet you can't just because you are a pathetic human now!" the kid yelled maniacally.

Inuyasha stopped at a small underground cave, he noticed that there was nothing inside it and slipped in with his daughter, the night was coming which meant trouble for his little girl. "Kira, please stay quiet." He whispered. The rain poured down harder as the afternoon wore on. Inuyasha didn't want to leave his little girl, not when Kion was around so he chose to stay hidden with her. The lightning flashed as Inuyasha receded farther into the hole; just enough to stay from the rain but still to be able to look out in case Kion came up. The hole wasn't as deep as he would have liked and found that his back was against the wall.

The sun was finally setting as Inuyasha covered his daughter's mouth. He knew how it felt to change back and forth and it hurt, a lot. "Kira, please stay as quiet as possible for daddy." He whispered.

Inuyasha started to feel himself change as his daughter started to yell into his hand as he put it tighter onto her mouth.

He felt bad but he had to muffle her cries as she changed. She didn't know how to take it where she couldn't show her feelings. It must have been harder knowing that they were hiding from someone. He noticed a single tear run down her cheek as she transformed. Inuyasha's attention was brought back up to a noise right outside of his hole.

"Come on dad; let's see how tough you are now." He yelled slashing a tree as he walked around the area.

Inuyasha started to hope that his scent was washed away from the rain. He kept his hand on Kira's mouth afraid that she may speak up or say something. Now that her transformation was finished she stared wide eyed at her older brother. He sat there cutting trees down as she coward back in fear. She let out a screech into Inuyasha's hand as Kion cut down another tree. "Sssh." Inuyasha reminded her as he forced her to look away.

Kira pushed her head back, as they watched as he tore down another tree with the tetsuiga. Inuyasha only wished then that he never had Totosai take off the spell that stopped others who didn't have a kind heart towards humans to not be able to wield it. From when Kion was ten years old, he couldn't hold on to tetsuiga unless if that spell was removed although no one could figure out why. Now it all made sense but unfortunately it was too late.

Inuyasha was in a tight spot, he knew Kion was toying with him now. He could tell Kion knew exactly where they were hiding. He held onto Kira hoping that maybe he was wrong. However he soon found out he was right.

Kion turned to the hole yelling, "Come out father or I will smash it down."

Inuyasha didn't move.

"If you don't come out then I will have to destroy it." he said holding the tetsuiga up.

Inuyasha knew he had to do something if he were to keep Kira alive. "Stay here. Don't come out no matter what." He whispered to his daughter.

"But daddy." She whispered but he put a finger over her mouth.

"Don't come out." He commanded as she nodded.

"Kion stop this." A full human Inuyasha yelled.

"Father you need to learn what I am capable of, I want to make you proud. You are known as the most terrible half demon around. No demon will go against and those who do will die. Let me show you that I can do better."

"You can do that by putting tetsuiga down." Inuyasha said slowly walking away from the hole he was in.

Kion took notice in that. "So you are hiding something, perhaps my younger sister. The one that I never got to meet." He said walking over to the hole.

"Don't you dare touch her." Inuyasha yelled running at his son and pushing him back.

Kion smiled, "I will slice you down." He said swiping tetsuiga at Inuyasha. He didn't fully know all the moves from it yet- his father had only taught him how to get a few hits by simply swiping the tetsuiga in the air.

Inuyasha couldn't avoid the hit as he was hit in the arm while the rest missed him. It turned out that it wasn't as bad as Inuyasha thought, due to his son's inexperience. Inuyasha got a few cuts but was still able to move.

"Now die." Kion yelled swiping the tetsuiga at him once more.

"Inuyasha…Kion." Kagome yelled running at the fight scene. "Where is my baby?"

Inuyasha barely maneuvered around it but he didn't realize Kagome coming his way as the mini wind scar hit her. "Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

The teenager froze whispering, "Mother."

Kagome lay on the ground bleeding. Her breaths were raged, "Inuyasha." She gagged out.

Inuyasha ran up to the bleeding woman, "Kagome."

It was too late she was barely conscious. "Inuyasha."

"Stay with me." He whispered trying to find a way to stop the bleeding but it was impossible with the big slash.

"I wont be able to." Kagome said knowing that she lost too much blood.

"No you have to, please stay alive for me…for Kira." Inuyasha said still trying to stop the bleeding. He forgot his own cut as he only tried to help Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she said, "I love you and I always will. Take care of Kion and Kira." Then she closed her eyes.

"No." Inuyasha yelled before turning to his son, "You killed your own mother." He yelled at his son.

"No, she got in the way, I never meant to kill her."

"You did it. You killed her. You are a murderer." He spat every word at his son.

"No…I didn't" he whispered dropping the sword.

"Thanks to you, your mother is gone." He couldn't stop yelling, tears formed in his eyes. "Get out of here before I kill you myself." He yelled as he tried to control the rage that started to build up. He felt a tear run down his cheek as he held the lifeless woman in his hands.

"Mommy." The small girl ran out of the hole and towards her parents. "Will mommy be okay?" she asked her father.

"Mommy is…is…" how do you tell a five year old? "Mommy is going to be napping for a long time." He whispered. He couldn't say the words.

The boy started to shake as he ran away leaving the tetsuiga behind. He whispered as he jumped from tree to tree, "I didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident." He then remembered a story Inuyasha said about his uncle who had a sword that could bring people back. He smiled, he had to do it. He had to bring his mother back by any means necessary. He wanted to prove to his father that he was capable of everything his own father was, he never thought it would turn into his mother dying. He had to find his uncle, he had to make this right.

_**There ya go! Hopefully it isn't to bad grammar wise…I haven't had much time to read over it. I will be able to post a lot more in a few weeks after finals!**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	6. An Unlikely Place for help

_Italics= flashback!_

"Uncle." Kion yelled finding the man walking alone in the woods.

"You." Sesshomaru said as he stared at the kid.

"Uncle, I need your sword."

"You have tried this with your father. If you can't get that half breed's sword then you shouldn't even try for mine."

"I need it. Please let me borrow the sword that can save a thousand lives." He asked scared of what the consequences could be.

Sesshomaru was surprised- although he didn't let it be seen. Why would the brat need tenseiga unless… "You killed your mother didn't you?"

"I am sorry that I did that, please let me show that I am sorry." He said.

"What you do you is on your own accord, I will not stop you." Kion started to get up. "But you will learn that there are consequences to your actions. You must suffer for what you did." Sesshomaru turned his back on the kid and walked off.

"No, I need to do this." Kion yelled.

Sesshomaru kept walking off not listening.

Kion got frustrated as he ran at Sesshomaru hoping to be able grab the sword before Sesshomaru could catch him. He was wrong.

Sesshomaru turned around and slashed at him with his claws.

Kion jumped back as he landed safely to the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" Sesshomaru asked the child.

"I just want the sword." He yelled. Kion then felt the pain in his arm. He looked to see it bleeding. "Dang it all."

"Stop trying." Sesshomaru said walking off.

'I can't…not when it was my fault that mother died.' He thought as he tried again to get to Sesshomaru.

Once again Sesshomaru slashed at the child.

Kion growled as he stood there. He could only think of his mother. He jumped up and tried again as Sesshomaru grabbed the kid's claws releasing some poison into the kids wrist, Sesshomaru glared into the kids eyes growling, "Your father might not be afraid to kill you but I wont hesitate." He said before throwing him back down.

Kion sat there holding his wrist. "I just want to help my mother." He whispered.

"Take that as a warning." Sesshomaru whispered as he walked off. He then turned to look over his shoulder, "Maybe next time you will think before you do something so stupid."

"I need it." Kion mumbled as he held his wrist. He didn't feel the pain; he just felt the hurt in his heart knowing he caused his mother's death. He didn't care about his father…his father stood a fair chance against him but his mother. She never stood a chance from when he was younger he was always stronger than her. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears, he failed his mother. He failed at everything he could ever think of. His father, his mother, his sister, his grandmother, every friend his parents ever had…even Naomi he would never be forgiven by any of them. He couldn't even forgive himself. "Mommy." He whispered, "I am sorry." He put his face on the ground as his body shook as he cried.

Inuyasha went down to the village as his daughter walked next to him and he held Kagome in his hands. Perhaps he could talk to Sesshomaru about using the tenseiga. The two had definitely become closer as brothers and rarely saw themselves as enemies anymore. He had a tear roll down his face as he tried not to show it to his daughter or anyone that might see him in the village. "Sorry Kagome." He whispered as he went into the village limping.

"Inuyasha." Sango yelled as she saw Inuyasha limp into the village in his human form with Kiara by his side. "What happened?" She asked as she grabbed Kagome's body.

"Kion…he came after me when I became human." He said exhausted. "Kagome got hit when Kion took tetsuiga. Please take care of Kiara." He said as he passed out on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she still held Kagome's body. "Miroku! Come out now."

Miroku came running out as he quickly helped Inuyasha into the hut, "I will try to heal his wounds as soon as possible. Try to find out what happened." He quickly said as he disappeared into the hut.

Sango went up to Kiara who was crying, "Kiara look at me." Sango whispered as Kiara looked up, "We need to know what happened."

Naomi came running out of the hut when she saw Inuyasha being brought in by her father.

"We…we were coming back. It started to rain…Daddy stopped to help me stay dry. Then he got hurt and then mommy came running at us and then mommy got hurt by the man."

"What man?"

"He said he was my brother." Kiara said in tears.

"Thanks Kiara." Sango said hugging the girl. "Naomi, take Kiara out and go get her something to eat."

"Where am I supposed to go for that?" Naomi asked.

"It doesn't matter; take her to Maya's hut. Tell her what happened."

Naomi nodded as she picked up the little girl and walked away.

Sango checked Kagome's pulse. When she didn't feel anything she started to tear up. "Miroku." She yelled. Miroku ran up to her as she started to cry. "She's gone." Sango yelled.

"Sango, we need to worry about Inuyasha right now. He still has a chance."

"I can't believe she is gone." She kept yelling.

"Listen to me." Miroku said making her look him in the eyes. "I am saddened by this all of a sudden thing too but we need to help Inuyasha. He is close to death and we don't have time to mourn right now. We need to keep him alive until the morning."

"Miroku our best friend is dead; she is the healer of our village. How are we going to save Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. Please, it hurts me to see you cry this much but we need to help our other best friend."

Sango understood where Miroku was coming from. His experience with the injured helped him to hold in his emotions when someone was hurt or dead. He was very experienced when it came to having to choose who to heal or didn't stand a chance.

Sango nodded as she set her friends body down and went into the hut to check over Inuyasha. They made a cast for his right arm and his left leg. An hour later- "That's all we can do." Sango said as she knelt down.

"Let me go take Kagome to the final hut." He whispered as he got up and left the hut with Kagome's body.

Once Miroku left, Inuyasha coughed as he woke up. "Inuyasha." Sango yelled going by his side in a second.

"Where's Kiara?" he yelled.

"She is with Naomi at Maya's hut. What happened?"

"I need to see Kagome."

"She is…" Sango stopped herself.

"I know." Inuyasha whispered, "I still need to make sure it is real though. I need to see her one last time."

Sango nodded as Inuyasha slowly got up. "Do you need help?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I need to do this alone."

Kion watched from the wood line as Miroku went inside a different hut with his mother's body and then left a few minutes later. He waited for a few more minutes before walking into the hut where only the priests, priestess and the dead may go. It was suppose to be a place where demons couldn't come in, the only safe place for the dead while being prepped to be cremated.

He looked at the lifeless body of his mother who had her arms wrapped around her chest much like every other body that was dead. His mother was meant to have more than just a normal burial though. He knelt down next to his mother's body. She deserved everything more than a normal burial.

"Mommy." He whispered. "I am sorry mommy…please forgive me for this." He whined out as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered again, "Please forgive me." He wiped a tear from his eyes. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

Inuyasha was about to walk in when he heard Kion inside. At first he was about to yell at his own son for coming around but when he heard Kion start to speak, he stopped and listened.

"I love you mommy and I love you daddy." He whispered from inside. The next thing that Kion said surprised Inuyasha. "I love father and father loves me. I do want to be like father when I grow up." Inuyasha heard his crying, "I wanted to be strong, and I wanted to be just like him, if not better. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha sighed, he felt horrible for accusing his son of killing his own mother now.

Sesshomaru walked out of the woods at that moment to see Inuyasha leaning up against the hut.

"So it is true." He whispered.

Inuyasha looked up at him sorrowfully before looking away.

"I was told…"

"Who told you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your cold blooded son. I didn't think he had it in him."

"He didn't mean to."

"From this end, it looks like he meant everything."

"He wouldn't." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru humphed as he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru turned around.

"Please can you bring Kagome back…if not for me then for our child, for Kiara."

Sesshomaru looked at him, "Give me a day to decide." He whispered as he walked off. He already knew his choice and nothing would change that. There was nothing that could change his mind in this world.

_**Sorry for not writing in so long. I have been really getting into another story of mine. Please don't kill me for getting rid of Kagome- I promise everything will work out! Not gunna lie- I didn't like this chapter too much. I felt like something was missing…which is another of my many reasons for not putting it out for so long!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**_


End file.
